2012 IIHF Women's World Championship
| third_other = | fourth_other = | games = 21 | goals = 141 | attendance = | scoring_leader = Monique Lamoureux-Kolls (14 points) | mvp = | prevseason = 2011 | nextseason = 2013 }} The 2012 Women's World Championship was the 15th such event hosted by the International Ice Hockey Federation. The competition also served as qualifications for the 2013 competition, and the 2014 Olympics. Canada won their tenth title by defeating the United States 5–4 in overtime. Caroline Ouellette scored the decisive goal. The Swiss team, by finishing third, captured their first ever Women's World Championship medal. Top Division The Top Division was contested between eight teams from April 7 to April 14, 2012. The event was hosted by USA Hockey in Burlington, Vermont. A new format was used where the top four ranked teams were placed in Group A and were automatically qualified for the final round, and played in the preliminary round was only used to determine seeding for the next round. The top two teams received a bye into the semifinals. Meanwhile, the next four teams played the preliminary round in Group B. The top two teams from Group B joined the others for the final round, while the bottom two team played a best-of-three series, with the loser being relegated next year. Group A * * * * Group B * * * * — promoted to Top Division pool for 2012 Rosters Each teams roster for the 2012 IIHF Women's World Championship consisted of at least 15 skaters (forwards, and defencemen) and 2 goaltenders, and at most 20 skaters and 3 goaltenders. All eight participating nations, through the confirmation of their respective national associations, had to submit a roster by the first IIHF directorate meeting on 6 April 2012. Preliminary round Group A All times are local (UTC−4). |team2 = |score = 5–4 |progression = 0–1 0–2 1–2 2–2 3–2 3–3 4–3 5–3 5–4 |periods = (0–2, 2–0, 3–2) |goalie1 = Meeri Räisänen |goalie2 = Anna Prugova |goals1 = R. Lindstedt (T. Villila) (PP) – 29:59 K. Rantamaki (M. Karvinen, J. Hiirikoski) – 38:08 N. Tikkinen (T. Mertanen) – 41:25 N. Tikkinen (V. Hovi) – 50:24 K. Rantamaki (J. Hiirikoski) – 51:05 |goals2 = 03:42 – G. Skiba (A. Shukina) 18:30 – I. Dyubanok (T. Burina, I. Gavrilova) (PP) 42:01 – Y. Lebedeva 53:52 – T. Burina (I. Gavrilova, M. Sergina) |stadium = Gutterson Fieldhouse, Vermont |attendance = 1,494 |official = Joy Tottman |linesman = Alicia Hanrahan |linesman2 = Michaela Kudelova |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271A02_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 16 |shots1 = 30 |shots2 = 17 }} |team2 = |score = 9–2 |progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 5–1 6–1 6–2 7–2 8–2 9–2 |periods = (5–0, 1–2, 2–0) |goalie1 = Molly Schaus |goalie2 = Charline Labonté Shannon Szabados |goals1 = J. Lamoureux (K. Stack, M. Lamoureux-Kolls) – 00:37 H. Knight (B. Decker) – 01:24 M. Lamoureux-Kolls (G. Marvin) (PP) – 03:32 J. Chu (H. Knight) (PP) – 04:52 M. Lamoureux-Kolls (K. Stack) – 05:32 J. Lamoureux (M. Bozek, M. Lamoureux-Kolls) – 23:10 J. Pucci (M. Lamoureux-Kolls) – 45:29 H. Knight (J. Potter) – 47:38 M. Lamoureux-Kolls (G. Marvin, K. Stack) (PP) – 51:17 |goals2 = 20:39 – N. Spooner (C. Ouellette, H. Wickenheiser) 37:03 – M.-P. Poulin (J. Hefford, R. Johnston) |stadium = Gutterson Fieldhouse, Vermont |attendance = 3,970 |official = Aina Hove |linesman = Therese Bjorkman |linesman2 = Anne Sophie Boniface |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271A04_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 14 |shots1 = 33 |shots2 = 21 }} |team2 = |score = 3–2 |progression = 1–0 2–0 2–1 3–1 3–2 |periods = (1–0, 1–1, 1–1) |goalie1 = Shannon Szabados |goalie2 = Noora Räty |goals1 = L. Fortino (R. Johnston, H. Wickenheiser) – 14:12 C. Ouellette (J. Hefford, M-P. Poulin) – 20:13 G. Apps (M. Mikkelson, M. Agosta) – 49:14 |goals2 = 33:50 – V. Hovi (M. Karvinen) (SH) 50:28 – K. Rantamäki (M. Karvinen, J. Hiirokoski) (PP) |stadium = Gutterson Fieldhouse, Vermont |attendance = 1,499 |official = Marie Picavet |linesman = Judith Adler |linesman2 = Laura Johnson |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271A06_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 43 |shots2 = 15 }} |team2 = |score = 9–0 |progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 6–0 7–0 8–0 9–0 |periods = (2–0, 2–0, 5–0) |goalie1 = Jessie Vetter |goalie2 = Anna Prugova Valentina Ostrovlyanchik |goals1 = H. Knight (K. Stack, L. Chesson) – 01:42 A. Kessel (K. Coyne, B. Decker) – 13:37 M. Lamoureux-Kolls (J. Potter) (SH) – 25:18 A. Kessel (B. Decker, K. Coyne) – 39:03 H. Knight (M. Bozek) – 40:54 M. Bozek (M. Lamoureux-Kolls, K. Stack) – 43:36 J. Lamoureux (K. Stack) (PP) – 46:51 K. Coyne (A. Kessel) (PP) – 52:46 B. Decker (K. Coyne) (PP) – 55:46 |goals2 = |stadium = Gutterson Fieldhouse, Vermont |attendance = 2,242 |official = Nicole Hertrich |linesman = Denise Caughey |linesman2 = Johanna Tauriainen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271A08_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 16 |shots1 = 54 |shots2 = 5 }} |team2 = |score = 14–1 |progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 6–0 7–0 8–0 9–0 10–0 11–0 12–0 13–0 13–1 14–1 |periods = (6–0, 5–0, 3–1) |goalie1 = Charline Labonté |goalie2 = Valentina Ostrovlyanchik Margarita Monakhova |goals1 = M-P. Poulin (C. Ouellette, J. Hefford) – 03:55 H. Wickenheiser (C. Ouellette, C. Ward) (PP) – 07:14 N. Spooner (R. Johnston, H. Wickenheiser) – 09:44 J. Hefford (M-P. Poulin, L. Fortino) – 13:23 M. Agosta (PS) – 14:56 N. Spooner (H. Wickenheiser, R. Johnston) – 19:00 N. Spooner (R. Johnston, H. Wickenheiser) – 28:02 G. Apps (V. Bendus, T. Bonhomme) – 29:10 L. Rougeau (N. Spooner, R. Johnston) (PP) – 31:10 M. Agosta (L. Rougeau, M. Mikkelson) (PP) – 34:28 J. Wakefield (B. Bram, M. Mikkelson) – 37:16 R. Johnston (H. Wickenheiser, J. Larocque) – 43:35 H. Wickenheiser (J. Hefford, M. Mikkelson) – 45:52 J. Hefford (C. Ouellette, M-P. Poulin) – 53:35 |goals2 = 49:00 – A. Goncharenko (V. Pavlova, G. Skiba) (PP) |stadium = Gutterson Fieldhouse, Vermont |attendance = 643 |official = Dina Allen |linesman = Judith Adler |linesman2 = Anne Sophie Boniface |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271A10_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 16 |shots1 = 41 |shots2 = 7 }} |team2 = |score = 0–11 |progression = 0–1 0–2 0–3 0–4 0–5 0–6 0–7 0–8 0–9 0–10 0–11 |periods = (0–2, 0–6, 0–3) |goalie1 = Isabella Portnoj Meeri Räisänen |goalie2 = Brianne McLaughlin |goals1 = |goals2 = 06:24 – M. Lamoureux-Kolls (G. Marvin, K. Stack (PP) 11:47 – K. Stack (M. Lamoureux-Kolls, L. Chesson) 23:05 – H. Knight (B. Decker, A. Schleper) 24:51 – K. Stack (M. Lamoureux-Kolls, J. Lamoureux) 25:25 – M. Lamoureux-Kolls 25:50 – B. Decker (A. Kessel) 32:16 – K. Stack (J. Lamoureux, M. Lamoureux-Kolls) (PP) 35:05 – J. Pucci (K. Stack, G. Marvin) (PP2) 42:53 – K. Coyne (M. Bozek) (PP) 46:06 – M. Lamoureux-Kolls (J. Lamoureux, K. Stack) 52:07 – A. Kessel (K. Stack) |stadium = Gutterson Fieldhouse, Vermont |attendance = 2,356 |official = Melanie Bordeleau |linesman = Zuzana Arazimova |linesman2 = Michaela Kudelova |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271A12_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 18 |penalties2 = 6 |shots1 = 9 |shots2 = 54 }} Group B All times are local (UTC−4). |team2 = |score = 1–5 |progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 1–3 1–4 1–5 |periods = (0–1, 1–1, 0–3) |goalie1 = Zuzana Tomčíková |goalie2 = Kim Martin |goals1 = I. Karafiátová (J. Kapustová, N.Čupková) (PP) – 21:20 |goals2 = 18:51 – E. Holmlöv (M. Lowenhielm, E. Holst) (PP) 30:25 – A. Svedin (L. Backman, E. Holmlöv) 47:41 – J. Asserholt (F. Nevalainen, E. Holst) 51:44 – J. Olofsson (L. Wester, E. Grahm) 52:59 – E. Uden-Johansson (J. Fallmen, K. Myrén) |stadium = Cairns Arena, Vermont |attendance = 243 |official = Marie Picavet |linesman = Zuzana Arazimová |linesman2 = Denise Caughey |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271B01_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 16 |shots2 = 39 }} |team2 = |score = 2–3 |progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 1–3 2–3 |periods = (1–1, 1–2, 0–0) |goalie1 = Sophie Anthamatten |goalie2 = Viona Harrer |goals1 = J. Marty (M. Steck, S. Zollinger) – 19:46 N. Bullo (D. Leimgruber, S. Marty) – 38:05 |goals2 = 16:49 – M. Bittner 22:11 – S. Weyand (S. Gotz, S. Seiler) 37:32 – J. Zorn (S. Gotz, F. Busch) (PP) |stadium = Cairns Arena, Vermont |attendance = 277 |official = Dina Allen |linesman = Laura Johnson |linesman2 = Johanna Tauriainen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271B03_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 34 |shots2 = 25 }} |team2 = |score = 2–1 OT |progression = 1–0 1–1 2–1 |periods = (0–0, 0–0, 1–1) (OT: 1–0) |goalie1 = Kim Martin |goalie2 = Jennifer Harß |goals1 = E. Holst (F. Nevalainen, P. Winberg) (PP) – 46:53 E. Holmlöv (J. Asserholt, L. Backman) (PP) – 60:24 |goals2 = 59:12 – A. Lanzl (J. Zorn) |stadium = Cairns Arena, Vermont |attendance = 342 |official = Joy Tottman |linesman = Zuzana Arazimová |linesman2 = Alicia Hanrahan |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271B05_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 18 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 40 |shots2 = 18 }} |team2 = |score = 2–1 |progression = 1–0 1–1 2–1 |periods = (1–0, 0–1, 1–0) |goalie1 = Florence Schelling |goalie2 = Zuzana Tomčíková |goals1 = D. Leimgruber (S. Marty, N. Bullo) – 08:35 J. Marty – 43:25 |goals2 = 25:32 – J. Kapustová (M. Herichová) |stadium = Cairns Arena, Vermont |attendance = 200 |official = Melanie Bordeleau |linesman = Therese Bjorkman |linesman2 = Anne Sophie Boniface |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271B07_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 12 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 27 |shots2 = 30 }} |team2 = |score = 2–3 |progression = 1–0 1–1 1–2 2–2 2–3 |periods = (1–1, 0–0, 1–2) |goalie1 = Kim Martin |goalie2 = Florence Schelling |goals1 = J. Asserholt (P. Winberg, E. Holst) (PP) – 04:16 E. Holst (J. Asserholt) – 48:55 |goals2 = 14:52 – K. Lehmann (S. Benz, S. Marty) (PP) 42:42 – J. Marty (D. Leimgruber, K. Lehmann) 56:52 – S. Benz (A. Steifel) (PP) |stadium = Cairns Arena, Vermont |attendance = 325 |official = Nicole Hertrich |linesman = Denise Caughey |linesman2 = Laura Johnson |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271B09_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 51 |shots2 = 26 }} |team2 = |score = 2–4 |progression = 0–1 0–2 0–3 1–3 2–3 2–4 |periods = (0–1, 1–2, 1–1) |goalie1 = Viona Harrer |goalie2 = Zuzana Tomčíková |goals1 = L. Schuster (N. Kamenik) (PP) – 39:50 B. Evers (S. Fellner) – 43:56 |goals2 = 18:29 – N. Čupková (I. Karafiátová) 24:10 – M. Veličková (M. Herichová) 31:11 – J. Kapustová (N. Čupková) 49:39 – N. Čupková (J. Kapustová) (PP2) |stadium = Cairns Arena, Vermont |attendance = 237 |official = Aina Hove |linesman = Alicia Hanrahan |linesman2 = Johanna Tauriainen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271B11_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 6 |shots1 = 36 |shots2 = 28 }} Relegation series Best of three. All times are local (UTC−4). |team2 = |score = 2–1 GWS |progression = 0–1 1–1 Shootout: |periods = (0–1, 1–0, 0–0) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 1–0) |goalie1 = Viona Harrer |goalie2 = Zuzana Tomčíková |goals1 = J. Zorn (F. Busch) – 27:57 M. Anwander A. Lanzl J. Zorn M. Anwander |goals2 = 05:31 – M. Veličková (N. Čupková) (PP) J. Kapustová N. Čupková M. Veličková J. Kapustová |stadium = Cairns Arena, Vermont |attendance = 174 |official = Melanie Bordeleau |linesman = Zuzana Arazimova |linesman2 = Johanna Tauriainen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271514_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 12 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 40 |shots2 = 20 }} |team2 = |score = 1–3 |progression = 0–1 0–2 1–2 1–3 |periods = (0–1, 0–1, 1–1) |goalie1 = Zuzana Tomčíková |goalie2 = Jennifer Harss |goals1 = N. Čupková (J. Kapustová) – 46:45 |goals2 = 04:20 – J. Zorn (SH) 38:17 – M. Anwander (S. Gotz) 54:02 – T. Eisenschmid (S. Fellner) (SH) |stadium = Cairns Arena, Vermont |attendance = 187 |official = Marie Picavet |linesman = Alicia Hanrahan |linesman2 = Laura Johnson |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271516_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 29 |shots2 = 35 }} *The third game of the relegation series was cancelled because Germany won both meetings and Slovakia is therefore relegated. Final round | RD1-score1=2 | RD1-seed2=B1 | RD1-team2=' ' | RD1-score2='5' | RD1-seed3=A3 | RD1-team3=' ' | RD1-score3='2' | RD1-seed4=B2 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4=1 | RD2-seed1=A1 | RD2-team1=' ' | RD2-score1='10' | RD2-seed2=B1 | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2=0 | RD2-seed3=A2 | RD2-team3=' ' | RD2-score3='5' | RD2-seed4=A3 | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4=1 | RD3-seed1=A1 | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1=4 | RD3-seed2=A2 | RD3-team2=' ' | RD3-score2='5' | RD3-seed3=A3 | RD3-team3= | RD3-score3=2 | RD3-seed4=B1 | RD3-team4=' ' | RD3-score4='6' }} All times are local (UTC−4). Quarterfinals |team2 = |score = 2–5 |progression = 1–0 1–1 1–2 1–3 2–3 2–4 2–5 |periods = (1–2, 1–3, 0–0) |goalie1 = Anna Prugova |goalie2 = Florence Schelling |goals1 = T. Burina (Y. Dyupina, I. Dyubanok) – 02:24 T. Burina (I. Gavrilova, Inna Dyubanok) – 27:21 |goals2 = 16:15 – S. Marty (A. Frautschi, J. Marty) (PP2) 19:34 – P. Stanz (SH) 22:41 – J. Marty (N. Bullo, D. Leimgruber) 29:40 – E. Raselli (S. Benz, A. Frautschi) (PP) 37:21 – S. Marty (K. Lehmann) |stadium = Gutterson Fieldhouse, Vermont |attendance = 1,340 |official = Marie Picavet |linesman = Judith Adler |linesman2 = Therese Bjorkman |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271313_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 20 |penalties2 = 16 |shots1 = 34 |shots2 = 31 }} |team2 = |score = 2–1 |progression = 1–0 2–0 2–1 |periods = (2–0, 0–0, 0–1) |goalie1 = Noora Räty |goalie2 = Sara Grahn |goals1 = K. Rantamäki (A. Helin) – 00:21 S. Tapani (M. Karvinen, E. Hallvar) – 16:58 |goals2 = 53:04 – E. Holmlov (P. Winberg, J. Asserholt) |stadium = Gutterson Fieldhouse, Vermont |attendance = 1,633 |official = Dina Allen |linesman = Denise Caughey |linesman2 = Michaela Kudelova |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271315_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 16 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 26 |shots2 = 44 }} Semifinals |team2 = |score = 5–1 |progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 3–1 4–1 5–1 |periods = (2–0, 1–1, 2–0) |goalie1 = Shannon Szadados |goalie2 = Noora Räty |goals1 = C. Ouelette (M.-P. Poulin, C. Ward) – 03:32 L. Fortino (M. Agosta, N. Spooner) – 04:53 M. Agosta (B. Jenner, G. Apps) – 22:06 M.-P. Poulin (J. Hefford, L. Fortino) – 52:12 C. Birchard (G. Apps, M. Mikkelson) (PP) – 58:40 |goals2 = 30:30 – K. Rantamäki (S. Tarkki, J. Hiirikoski) (PP) |stadium = Gutterson Fieldhouse, Vermont |attendance = 1,750 |official = Nicole Hertrich |linesman = Therese Bjorkman |linesman2 = Michaela Kudelova |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271217_74_5_0.pdf |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 4 |shots1 = 43 |shots2 = 15 }} |team2 = |score = 10–0 |progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 6–0 7–0 8–0 9–0 10–0 |periods = (3–0, 3–0, 4–0) |goalie1 = Molly Schaus |goalie2 = Florence Schelling Sophie Anthamatten |goals1 = K. Stack (G. Marvin, J. Lamoureux) (PP) – 02:52 K. Stack (SH) – 09:09 B. Decker (A. Kessel, K. Coyne) – 16:41 J. Chu (H. Knight, G. Marvin) – 22:16 K. Coyne (A. Kessel, J. Pucci) – 29:01 G. Marvin (PP) – 35:13 M. Bozek (A. Kessel, K. Coyne) – 44:56 J. Pucci (J. Chu, L. Chesson) – 45:24 E. Lawler (J. Pucci) – 45:45 J. Lamoureux (M Picard, J. Pucci) – 49:31 |goals2 = |stadium = Gutterson Fieldhouse, Vermont |attendance = 2,211 |official = Joy Tottman |linesman = Zuzana Arazimová |linesman2 = Anne Sophie Boniface |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271219_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 80 |shots2 = 10 }} Fifth place game |team2 = |score = 1–2 OT |progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 |periods = (0–1, 0–0, 1–0) (OT: 0–1) |goalie1 = Anna Prugova |goalie2 = Sara Grahn |goals1 = M. Sergina – 49:28 |goals2 = 15:08 – P. Winberg (E. Holmlöv, J. Asserholt) (PP) E. Holmlöv (J. Asserholt) – 60:34 |stadium = Cairns Arena, Vermont |attendance = 261 |official = Aina Hove |linesman = Judith Adler |linesman2 = Denise Caughey |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271118_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 4 |shots1 = 28 |shots2 = 24 }} Bronze medal game |team2 = |score = 6–2 |progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 2–2 3–2 4–2 5–2 6–2 |periods = (2–2, 1–0, 3–0) |goalie1 = Florence Schelling |goalie2 = Noora Räty Meeri Raisanen |goals1 = K. Nabholz (A. Stiefel, J. Marty) – 11:25 S. Benz (K. Lehmann, S. Marty) – 19:59 S. Zollinger (J. Marty, S. Marty) (PP) – 29:37 K. Lehmann – 50:29 A. Stiefel (K. Nabholz) – 53:50 E. Raselli (P. Stanz) – 55:28 |goals2 = 04:48 – A. Rajahuhta (M. Jalosuo, T. Mertanen) (PP) 17:27 – A. Helin (M. Karvinen, B. Hovi) (PP2) |stadium = Gutterson Fieldhouse, Vermont |attendance = 2,400 |official = Dina Allen |linesman = Zuzana Arazimova |linesman2 = Therese Bjorkman |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271121_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 4 |shots1 = 25 |shots2 = 52 }} Gold medal game |team2 = |score = 4–5 OT |progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 1–3 2–3 3–3 4–3 4–4 4–5 |periods = (1–1, 2–2, 1–1) (OT: 0–1) |goalie1 = Molly Schaus |goalie2 = Shannon Szabados |goals1 = K. Coyne (A. Kessel, B. Decker) – 12:54 B. Decker (M. Bozek, A. Schleper) (PP) – 36:43 G. Marvin (PP) – 38:16 G. Marvin (PP) – 42:57 |goals2 = 07:52 – H. Wickenheiser (SH) 24:07 – J. Hefford (M. Agosta, H. Wickenheiser) (PP) 25:36 – C. Ouellette 57:22 – M. Agosta (J. Hefford, C. Ouellette) (PP) 61:50 – C. Ouellette (M. Agosta) |stadium = Gutterson Fieldhouse, Vermont |attendance = 4,007 |official = Melanie Bordeleau |linesman = Alicia Hanrahan |linesman2 = Johanna Tauriainen |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271122_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 22 |shots1 = 44 |shots2 = 39 }} Ranking and statistics Final standings Scoring leaders List shows the top 10 skaters sorted by points, then goals. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalties In Minutes Source: IIHF.COM Leading goaltenders Only the top five goaltenders, based on save percentage, who have played 40% of their team's minutes are included in this list. TOI = Time On Ice (minutes:seconds); SA = Shots Against; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Source: IIHF.com Tournament Awards *Media All-Stars **Goalkeeper: **Defense: , **Forwards: , , *Best players selected by the directorate: **Best Goalkeeper: **Best Defenseman: **Best Forward: Division I The Division I competition is being held in two groups. Group A games will be played from March 25 to March 31, 2012 in Ventspils, Latvia and Group B will be played from April 9 to April 15, 2012 in Hull, England, Great Britain. Group A * * * * * * Group B * * * * * * Division II The Division II competition is being held in two groups. Group A games will be played from March 25 to 31, 2012 in Slovenia and Group B will be played from March 10 to 16, 2012 in Seoul, South Korea. Group A * * * * * * Group B * * * * * * Team Photos 2012SlovakiaWomen.jpg|Slovakia See also *2012 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship References External links * International Ice Hockey Federation 2012 Category:2012 in ice hockey